


Christmas Party Blues

by BotchedExperiment



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, sick days 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: Kurt regretted letting Scott drag him downstairs for the party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sick Days challenge on tumblr  
> prompt: Sick at a Party

He knew this was a bad idea, he just knew it.

Kurt's day started horribly and it was just getting worse.

His stomach had felt heavy since he woke up that morning. At first he thought that it was something he ate, but come to think of it, he really didn’t eat a lot the night before.

The mutant institute held a Christmas party for all of the kids, with food and games and music and usually Kurt would be taking full advantage of the chance to celebrate, but not today. Kurt regretted letting Scott drag him downstairs for the party. And considering the way Scott was looking at him, he regretted it, too. Did Kurt really look that bad? Oh, probably.

He found himself a chair by the wall, away from everyone else. Away from the noise. Kurt was tempted to teleport back to his room, but considering how sick and unfocused he felt, with his luck he'd end up outside in a snowbank.

Kitty made her way toward him. "Hey, how's it going, Kurt?" She smiled, perching herself on the arm of his chair.

"Fine." His stomach wasn't happy with him right now and he didn’t want to open his mouth any more than he needed to.

"Well, what are you doing way over here? Don’t you wanna come hang out? I think we're going to blast the Christmas music and start a dancing competition pretty soon."

Oh, God. A nonsensical dance competition to holiday jams? Kurt would so be on that if he didn’t feel like dirt. He frowned, disappointed he was missing out on all the stuff he loved because of his stupid stomach.

"No, thanks." He said. Kitty raised an eyebrow. "I'm kind of tired."

"Oh . . ." She shrugged. "Okay, but it's going to be a blast!" She raised her arms excitedly as she went back to everyone else.

Kurt went back to being miserable as soon as she walked away, folding in on himself. He wrapped both arms around his stomach. There was no ignoring the angry gurgle it made with each movement, like it was threatening him. He kept his eyes closed and focused on willing away the nausea.

It was starting to get pretty hot in there. He shrugged off his over-shirt and pulled up the sleeves on his long-sleeved tee. It didn’t nothing to cool him off. And the heat was doing nothing for his stomach.

"Kurt?"

Scott was standing in front of him. How long had he been there?

"Maybe you should be in bed."

Kurt scoffed despite himself. " _Now_ you tell me to go in my room."

"You didn’t say that you were feeling sick," Scott said softly, pressing a hand to Kurt's forehead. "I wouldn’t have made you come down."

"When have you known me to miss a party unless something's wrong?" 

"Yeah, okay. You're right." Scott sighed as he pulled his hand away. Kurt didn’t realize how cool his hand was until it was gone. "I'm sorry."

Kurt wanted to squash Scott's guilt and say that it was okay, but the truth was that it wasn’t okay because he was about to throw up. This was bad. He whimpered, his grip on his stomach tightening.

"Kurt?" Scott asked with urgency. "You okay?"

"What do you think?" He mumbled through gritted teeth.

Scott knelt down in front of him. "Kurt, what's going on?"

"Bathroom."

"What?"

He gagged into his hand. There was no staving this off now. Suddenly, Kurt was bolting to the bathroom as fast as he could, ignoring the complaints of another student who seemed to be heading in the same direction.

He fell to his knees and everything that had made its way into his stomach the past day had made a second appearance. He gagged again, struggling to get it all out and over with. Another fulsome bout of puking and after what felt like hours, it let up. He leaned against the wall. His stomach ached, head pounding from the force of vomiting. He wiped some goop off of the fur of his chin, exhaling.

_Knock knock_

Kurt groaned. "Please go away."

Scott's voice came muffled from the other side of the door. "It's me."

"I know who it is."

"Wanna let me in?"

"No way." He felt gross, probably looked it too. Kurt didn’t want his boyfriend to see him.

"C'mon, I'm worried about you."

Kurt didn’t reply and he could here Scott sighing. He half-expected Scott to start blast through the door, but maybe he knew better. Professor X spent a lot of time replacing doors.

A few minutes passed before Kurt decided he could move without his aching tummy rebelling against him. He stood, looking away as he flushed the toilet full of his half-digested stomach contents. The next thing he did was try to clean himself up before opening the door.

Scott was still there.

"Thank God. I thought you had passed out or something!"

"Nope . . . fully conscious . . . unfortunately." Kurt mumbled, rubbing his watery eyes.

Scott chuckled quietly. "Bed?"

"Bed."

And in one quick swoop, Scott scooped him up and they were off to cuddle.

 


End file.
